Nakanishi Chiyori
|birthday = May 12, 1995 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 160 cm |weight = 49 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Nakanishi Chiyori (나카니시 치요리; なかにし ちより) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #37 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Chiyori Official debuted with AKB48 in July of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Hatsukoi Butterfly" (Eien Pressure) * "KONJO" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Kimi wa Kimagure" (Labrador Retriever) * "Juujun na Slave" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Utaitai" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Yasashii place" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "M.T. ni Sasagu" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Set me free" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Atarashii Chime" (Teacher Teacher) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) HKT48 A-Sides * Suki! Suki! Skip! * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta B-Sides * "Onegai Valentine" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Ima ga Ichiban" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka?" (Melon Juice) * "Doro no Metronome" (Melon Juice) * "Kimi wa Doushite?" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kidoku Suru" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Ima, Kimi wo Omou" (Hikaeme I love you!) (Center with Tani Marika) * "Koisuru Ribbon!" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) Albums * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Oh! Baby" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Ikitsuzukeru" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Clap" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HTK48 * Suki! Suki! Skip! (2013) * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta (2014) Film * Tsunagirl (2013) Television * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 Tonkotsu Mahou Shoujo Gakuin * AKBINGO! * AKB Kanko Taishi * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 1.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 2.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 3.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 4.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 5.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 6.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 7.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 8.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 9.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 10.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Nakinishi Chiyori 2012.jpg Nakinishi Chiyori 2013.jpg Nakinishi Chiyori 2014.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori 6th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Nakinishi Chiyori 2015.jpg Nakinishi Chiyori 2016.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Nakinishi Chiyori 2017.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Nakinishi Chiyori 2018.jpg Nakanishi Chiyori 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ나카니시 치요리ㅣ얼굴로 표현하는 희노애락 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ나카니시 치요리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ나카니시 치요리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ무라세 사에(NMB48)+나카니시 치요리(AKB48) - ♬Cutie Honey 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ최예나(위에화) vs 나카니시 치요리(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 이치카와 마나미, 시노자키 아야나, 나카니시 치요리, 미야자키 미호, 모기 시노부 ♬이름이 뭐예요? @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 E|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나카니시 치요리 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나카니시 치요리 - 카라 ♬맘마미아 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Mamma Mia Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나카니시 치요리 - Jax Jones ♬Instruction @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Instruction Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48